benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ben 10 *The Omnitrix peaks out of his lower left chest. *He is phantom/ghostly alien with claw like hands. His skin is grey and has black lines running all over his body. When the skin is removed it will reveal his tentacles or his true form. When using his intagibility or invisibiliy power the Omnitrix turns the color of Ghostfreak. Alien Force *The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. *He has a look much similar to Zs'Skayr, with the exception that he has a green eye. Ultimate Alien *The Ultimatrix symbol is located on his chest *He has his old Ben 10 series look, being more muscular and having a green eye that is big. He has no more spikes on his elbows. Omniverse *The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of the chains or on his chest. *'16 yr. old Ben': He appears to now have green chains all over his front side that lead to his neck, waist and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows return and his skin is now a yellowish green. He wears cuffs on each of his arms. *'11 yr. old Ben': He has a similar appearance to 16 yr old Ben but the chains are silver and he has flourescent skin. Powers *'Enchanced Everything': He has enchanced speed, durability, and agility. *'Movable Eye': He can move his eye along the lines on his whole body. This has yet to be seen in Omniverse. *'Movable Skull': He has the ability to be able to flip his Skull rightside up or Upside down. *'Space Survivability': He is able to survive in space. *'Sunlight Immunity': He is, when his second skin is on, immune to light. *'Invisibility': He can turn invisible. *'Intagibility': He can turn intangible. This is usually accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency. *'Flight': He can fly. *'Tentacles': He is able to peel back his second skin to reveal his inner ghost like tentacles that he uses to scare his enemies into submission. The true nature of the tentacles is unknown. *'Telekinesis': He is able, without the second skin on, to use telekinesis. *'Energy Beams': He is able, without the second skin on, to project dark blue energy beams. *'Smokelike Form': He has the ability to turn into a smokelike form *'Body Possession': He has the ability to posses, allowing him to control their very movements. Weaknesses Much like Big Chill, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. If Ghostfreak's second skin is taken off, he becomes sensitive to light and will be burned to death if exposed to too much of it. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA allowed him to regain his memories and personality, recreating Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out. Trivia *Ghostfreak is the second alien from the original 10 to make a re-appearance in Alien Force. The first was Diamondhead. *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak has a sense of smell, even though he has no visible nose, since he could smell a pie in Permanent Retirement. *When giving information on Ghostfreak, his creators said that before they started drawing prototypes, they decided that they wanted to make something like a genie. As time went on however, the idea and character design eventually became a ghost. *Ghostfreak was the last of the original 10 in the Original Series to make his debut. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to have different looks throughout all of the four series. Gallary Ghostfreak_ov_official.png|Ghostfreak(OV) Ghostfreak.jpg Ghostfreak in UA - Ultimate Sacrifice.png Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Halloween Omnitrix Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Flight Aliens Category:Ghost Category:Anur phaetos Category:Anur transyl Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens